Amor Ficticío?
by Demi Sanders
Summary: Queria poder olhar nos seus olhos e dizer tudo que sinto. - Péssima em sinopse! - Eliszmanda


Essa fic é narrada pelo Eric! Isso mesmo, o nosso querido Eric Szmanda  
Aqui ele ta falando os sentimento dele em relação a Lisa, Elisabeth Harnois.

Sempre quis posta uma historia assim, só agora tive coragem.

Shipper: Eliszmanda

* * *

Nunca pensei nisso direito... Na verdade sempre penso nisso... No seu rosto, no seu cheiro, nos seus olhos, no seu cheiro...

Não sei como posso esta apaixonado por ela, minha colega de trabalho e ainda por cima ela esta noiva, ela ja me perguntou varias coisas para o casamento dela, ela quer que eu seje padrinho, não pude recusar, não aguentaria ver aquele rosto triste, mas também não quero vê-la se casar com aquele inutil, não quero estar perto na parte em que ela dizer 'sim' e nem na parte em que o padre dizer 'pode beijar a noiva'.

Estou meio confuso, na verdade eu ESTOU confuso.

Não posso desapontar ela e a cada dia que passa o casamento dela fica mas proximo, por que ela teve que entrar na minha vida?

Acho que agora eu entendo o Greg Sanders, sou mesmo perfeito para fazer esse papel! Ele sempre teve desastres amorosos e eu... Ele gosta da Morgan, e eu da Elisabeth... Queria tanto saber o que ela pensa sobre mim...

– Eric? - Ela sentou em umas cadeiras do set que estava ao meu lado. - Você vai mesmo comparecer né? - Ela sorriu logo em seguida.

– Claro... Por que não? - Logo em seguida Elisabeth se levantou me puxou e me abraçou, dava pra sentir o cheiro dela direitinho, o cabelo dela era tão macio...

– Sabia que eu poderia contar com você. - Ela me soltou e saiu.

É... É oficial que eu estou mesmo loucamente apaixonado por ela, queria poder olhar nos olhos dela e dizer tudo que eu sinto, não sei como posso ter me apaixonado por ela, ela esta comprometido com...

– O Eric ta muito pensativo! Ta pensando em o que vai usar pro casamento da Elisabeth ou por que ela vai se casar com ele? - George entrou no set sorrindo para mim.

– Por que eu taria?

– Você sabe que pode contar comigo Eric!

– Não é nada.

– Uhum, sei... Não é todo dia que você ta desse jeito... Ah e tem uma cena aqui... - George estava falando em quanto remechia o papel do script, provalvamente atras de algo. - Você ja leu esse script?

– Não. - Falei emburrado.

– Un... Tudo bem, você não liga mesmo, não vou mas falar o que acontece com o Greg e a Morgan descubra você mesmo. - George saiu de la deixando para trás o script, o que ele me falou me chamou atenção, não poderia perder essa chance.

Me levantei e peguei o script que ele deixou na mesinha, e comecei a esfoliar, ele deixou uma pagina marcada, era a primeira vez que Greg beijava Morgan. Só podia estar brincando comigo né? Qual é a pegadinha? Greg nunca teria corag...

Essa era a minha chance, minha chance de fazer Elisabeth esquecer daquele idiota, minha chance... Minha chance de fazer Elisabeth Rose Harnois ser só minha, mas... Se ela me rejei...

– Eric, quer sair para almoçar?

– Como? - Perguntei confuso.

– É, eu, você e o meu noivo. - Ela fez aquele sorriso fofo que não dava para recusar, na verdade nunca consegui recusar nada que ela me pedisse. - Ele quer conhecer o cara que eu escolhi para ser padrinho, topa? - concluiu.

– Okay. - Sorri.

– Vamos?

– Só vou entregar isso aqui para o George, encontro você no estacionamento.

– Tudo bem. - Ela se retirou.

Comecei a procurar o George, perguntei do Ted, da Jorja, da Lisa mas ninguém sabia onde ele tava.

Achei ele na mesa de refeições... Só podia ser.

– Obrigado!

– Não a de que! - Ele falou enquanto fazia o prato dele. - Você gosta dela né?

– Uhum.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Nunca gostei do noivo dela mas deixa, quero ver você la no casamento, mas... Acho que não vai pegar bem você gritar "pare o casamento", é muito clichê pra você. - Ele riu. - Mas uma coisa eu digo Eric, nunca desista da pessoa que você realmente ama.

Fiquei em silêncio até que me toquei que a Elisabeth tava me esperando. Sai correndo até o estacionamento.

– Não achava ele.

– Entendo, agora vamos? - Entrei no carro e ela também

– Vamos. - _Queria poder dizer que eu te amo._

**_ThEnd_**

* * *

**__**Gostaram?  
Gente poderiam me ajudar em uma coisa? Acho que vocês ja sabem do boato que diz que o Eric é gay!  
Pois, queria saber a verdade, não quero que o meu sonho de mim casar com ele morra T.T

#LevaSapatadaDeTodasAsFãs


End file.
